


Игры, в которые играют люди

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Дин устал. Чертовски заебался, разваливаясь изнутри, нести и дальше всю ответственность на своем горбу. Устал от чувства вины и стыда. От попыток что-нибудь изменить, делавших только хуже. Дыра у него в груди изо дня в день становилась темнее и глубже – огромная черная дыра, поглощавшая все даже отдаленно хорошее и чистое, что осталось в Дине».</p><p>AU от середины 4 сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры, в которые играют люди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68268) by izazov. 



> Вечное спасибо [Tikki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikki) за бетинг.

Первый раз это произошло, потому что Дин был пьян. Хотя, если разобраться, не так уж сильно. Пьян до той кондиции, чтобы ходить по грани. Достаточно пьян, чтобы не думать о последствиях своих слов, но не настолько, чтобы не соображать, что делает.

С Того Самого Инцидента прошла неделя, они с Сэмом все еще притворялись, что между ними все радужно и безоблачно. Что слова, выплюнутые в лица друг другу под действием яда Сирены, не вырастали в слона в комнате каждый раз, стоило им остаться наедине. У Дина всегда хорошо получалось пускать проблемы на самотек. Хоронить их под любовью и преданностью. Под проклятой необходимостью, которая давно уже въелась в каждую живую клетку тела, носившего его имя. Под страхами, желаниями, неуверенностью – всем, кроме чертового приказа, выжженного клеймом в сознании четырехлетнего ребенка.

«Забери брата, беги как можно дальше и не оборачивайся».

Дин так и сделал. Он схватил Сэма – своего Сэмми – и с тех пор не оборачивался. Но прошло двадцать шесть лет, а Дин все еще бежал, хотя младший братишка больше не нуждался в его помощи и защите.

Теперь Дин сам хотел остановиться. Он устал. Чертовски заебался, разваливаясь изнутри, нести и дальше всю ответственность на своем горбу. Устал от чувства вины и стыда. От попыток что-нибудь изменить, делавших только хуже. Ад подкосил его во всех смыслах, и с этим Дин ничего не мог поделать. Похоже, человека можно вытащить из ада, но вытащить ад из человека нельзя никак. А сорок лет в Аду – приличный багаж. Состоящий в основном из крови и кишок. Дин не мог ни забыть, ни простить себя. Он не мог поделиться с Сэмом – после их ссоры это стало очевидно, – а больше у него и не было никого. И дыра в груди изо дня в день становилась темнее и глубже. Огромная черная дыра, поглощавшая все даже отдаленно хорошее и чистое, что в нем осталось.

Поэтому Дин пил. Выходил каждую ночь, все время в разные бары, и напивался. Как будто слюна монстра все еще бежала по его кровотоку, вызывая зуд от едва сдерживаемой потребности то ли убить, то ли потрахаться. А может, и того, и другого. Дин ей не сопротивлялся. Возбуждение было пустым, но притупляло лезвие той боли, которую он чувствовал, стоило вспомнить слова и выражение лица Сэма, или следующий день и всю сказанную ими ложь.

Разделавшись с очередной стопкой виски, Дин встретился взглядом с парой голубых глаз, смотрящих на него из другого конца бара, и ухмыльнулся в край стакана. Вот и сегодняшний победитель. Соскользнув со стула, Дин медленно направился к блондинке, улыбавшейся ему с озорной непринужденностью, но, пройдя половину пути, мельком уловил в толпе еще одну наблюдавшую за ним пару глаз и застыл на середине шага. Черт знает, почему – может, из-за алкоголя и того иллюзорного остатка чар Сирены, а может, потому, что Дин наконец полностью потерял над собой контроль, – но он изменил направление, проигнорировав разочарование во взгляде блондинки и сосредоточив внимание на лице мужчины – ладно, ангела, но сейчас Дину было откровенно плевать на тонкости, – который не мигая смотрел на него из полумрака.

Дин совершенно позабыл об этом новом персонаже в списке сверхъестественных существ, что было странно, но не удивительно с учетом светопреставления Анны. А вот ангел про него, похоже, не забыл. Дин бездумно шел к Кастиэлю неторопливым шагом, и в какой-то момент мозг попытался предупредить его, слова вроде «опасно» и «вернешься в Ад» промелькнули в затуманенном алкоголем сознании, но Дин не стал к ним прислушиваться, подстегнутый мгновенным выбросом адреналина в кровь.

Вся ситуация казалась нереалистичной – ангел в темном углу дешевого грязного бара, гремевшая музыка, но больше всего – электрическое покалывание на коже от взгляда Кастиэля, почти напоминавшее ласку. Что-то щелкнуло внутри Дина. Нечто темное и уродливое, отлично ему знакомое начало подниматься из самой его глубины. Вожделение. Желание сломать и запятнать, увидеть ангела в крови, поверженным, использованным, уничтоженным. И Дин хотел быть причиной этих изменений. Хотел этого так сильно, что от нетерпения прикоснуться и испортить чесались руки. Так невыносимо сильно, что он, казалось, мог физически ощущать свою жажду.

Это должно было встревожить его, заставить развернуться и убежать от Кастиэля как можно быстрее и дальше, но опасность и запретность лишь подстегивали желание. Поэтому он продолжал медленно продвигаться вперед, пока до ангела, не сдвинувшегося ни на миллиметр и по-прежнему изучавшего Дина со своим обычным выражением спокойной отрешенности, осталось не больше шага.

Кастиэль выглядел так же, как и всегда. У Дина не должно было спереть дыхание от его вида, не должно было родиться мысли оставить укус на его нижней губе, просто чтобы узнать, какова на вкус кровь тела, населенного ангелом, и уж точно лишним было протянуть вперед руку и, дотронувшись до лица Кастиэля, медленно очертить пальцем линии его рта.

– Давно не виделись, – прошептал Дин, не отнимая руки и с вызовом ожидая, что предпримет ангел. Оттолкнет, ударит или откроет свои блядские губы? – Я думал, ты про меня забыл.

Лицо Кастиэля осталось бесстрастным. Он не произнес ни слова, и Дин чуть не задохнулся от накрывшей его похоти. Ангел мог бы раздавить его, не приложив никаких усилий, и понимание этого только подливало масла в распаленный огонь. Дин повел пальцы от губ Кастиэля ниже – каждое прикосновение только подтверждало уже известные факты «человек», «теплый» и «мужчина», витавшие где-то на задворках сознания вместе с «неправильно» и «грех», волновавшими Дина в последнюю очередь.

– Ты случайно дверью не ошибся? – он победно усмехнулся, нащупав пульс на шее Кастиэля. Не такое уж бревно этот ангел, если беспорядочные удары под пальцами Дина служили хоть каким-то показателем. – Я думал, по твоей части скорее церкви.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Кастиэль наклонил голову, и было нечто гипнотическое в его глазах. Дин не заметил, что рука Кастиэля пришла в движение, пока пальцы ангела не стиснули ощутимо его запястье.

– Если бы местом своего пребывания ты выбрал церковь, то я был бы там, – спокойно сказал Кастиэль. Каждое произнесенное им слово Дин почувствовал горячим дыханием на своем лице. – Но, полагаю, упиваться жалостью к себе проще в местах, подобных этому.

Дин нахмурился. Смысл сказанного пробился через дымку похоти, злости и опьянения, заволокшую его разум.

– Поверь, последнее, что я сейчас чувствую, – это жалость к себе, – он упрямо вскинул подбородок и придвинулся к Кастиэлю вплотную, не беря в расчет несколько важных факторов, как, например, публичность места и мужской вессель ангела. – А что насчет тебя, Кас? Зашел проверить это тело на пригодность?

Кастиэль моргнул, но выражение его лица не изменилось.

– Ты теряешь время, Дин, – сказал он. Дин почувствовал, как хватка на запястье стала жестче. – Я здесь не для того, чтобы потакать твоим капризам.

И вот теперь Дину по-настоящему захотелось разбить к чертям самоконтроль Кастиэля. Заставить его умолять было бы предпочтительнее, но Дин уже готов был согласиться на любой результат. Слабая сирена в голове, не получая должного внимания, предупредительно сигналила, когда он наклонился вперед, но в ту же секунду мир вдруг растянулся, завертелся, поменялся, и прежде чем Дин успел моргнуть или закончить начатое, они с Кастиэлем оказались на узкой неосвещенной аллее позади бара.

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы снова взять под контроль свое тело – эта штука с телепортацией только со стороны выглядит круто, – и тогда Дин понял, что Кастиэль вжимал его в кирпичную стену.

– Темный переулок, да? – протянул он с усмешкой. – Похоже, мне достался ангел-извращенец.

Кастиэль вздохнул и отпустил его руку.

– Дин, как я уже говорил, – сказал он терпеливо, хотя взгляд был далеко не мягким, – я пришел не в игры с тобой играть.

Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Кастиэль отступил назад, и Дин даже задумался, не притянуть ли его обратно, потому что теперь, когда он больше не чувствовал исходившего от ангела тепла, стало очевидно, как холодно и одиноко было без этого контакта.

– Да пофиг, с тобой все равно было бы скучно, – Дин фыркнул, отталкиваясь от стены и пытаясь справиться с неожиданно нахлынувшим сожалением. В голове еще стоял туман, но прохладный ночной воздух вернул ему немного здравомыслия, настойчиво утверждавшего, что делать непристойные предложения ангелу – очень, до степени _попадешь-в-ад_ плохая идея. – Готов поспорить, ты бы ни разу не выбрал «вызов».

Кастиэль уставился на Дина, чуть съехавшиеся брови исказили его черты.

– Вызов?

Даже для Дина происходящее казалось слишком сюрреалистичным. С другой стороны, в его жизни не осталось ничего нормального и постоянного, на что можно было бы положиться или взять за ориентир. Ничего, что он мог бы считать по-настоящему своим. Так почему бы не объяснить ангелу божьему дурацкую развлекалку, придуманную для вечеринок в качестве повода поцеловаться?

– Игра, Кас. Называется «Правда или вызов», – Дин рассеянно отметил, что так ни разу и не назвал ангела его полным именем. Еще он отметил, что Кастиэль против новообретенного прозвища не возражал. Это должно было что-то значить, но Дин слишком устал, слишком много выпил и все еще был на взводе, чтобы предаваться анализу. – Нужно выбрать одно из двух. Или отвечаешь правду на любой вопрос, который тебе задают, или принимаешь вызов. И тогда придется сделать то, что тебе скажут.

Кастиэль молча смотрел на него, и когда Дину уже стало не по себе под его тяжелым взглядом, он усмехнулся:

– А ты, надо полагать, никогда бы не выбрал «правду».

Дин непроизвольно сжал кулаки – забыл уже, какими надменными могли быть эти пернатые выродки.

– Но если хочешь, – продолжил Кастиэль, – я с тобой сыграю.

Выйдя из тупого остолбенения, Дин отмахнулся от первого инстинкта, кричавшего, что у Кастиэля должен быть скрытый мотив, ведь он сам говорил, что пришел не играть. Вместо этого Дин решил довести до конца то, что начал в баре, – и пусть в плане произошло отклонение, он из любой возможности выжмет максимум. Это же практически его жизненное кредо.

– Так ты поиграть захотел, – он язвительно ухмыльнулся. – Правда или вызов, Кас?

– Правда, – предсказуемо сказал Кастиэль. Дин мысленно закатил глаза.

– Что бы ты сделал, если бы я тебя поцеловал? – он шагнул ближе к ангелу, уровень адреналина подскочил до прежней отметки и перегнал ее. – Тогда, в баре… перед тем, как ты взялся за стартрековские приемчики.

– Ничего, – ответил Кастиэль без промедления, даже глазом не моргнув, и Дин не мог сообразить, что ему следовало почувствовать – злость, облегчение или обиду. Или расхолаживание, учитывая обстоятельства.

– Что, блядь, за ответ такой? – Дин стиснул челюсти. – Ты играешь, как лох.

Кастиэль, наклонив голову, изогнул губы в едва заметной улыбке – той самой, которая делала его похожим одновременно на человека и пришельца.

– Такова правда, Дин. Ни больше ни меньше.

– Хочешь сказать, я мог бы без каких-то последствий облапать тебя на глазах у всех? – Дин понизил голос и, окончательно распрощавшись с остатками рассудительности, сократил расстояние между собой и Кастиэлем до нуля. – И не бояться, что ты врежешь мне? Швырнешь обратно в Ад? – он скрутил пальцы на лацканах его плаща, и почувствовав, как Кастиэль вздрогнул, мысленно себя поздравил: не такой уж непрошибаемый, сукин ты сын. – Или, Боже упаси, получишь удовольствие?

Кастиэль сузил глаза, улыбка полностью сошла с его лица.

– Это тело, может, и человеческое, Дин, но я не человек, – сказал он твердо, схватив Дина за руку и оттолкнув. – Я спустился не за удовольствиями, а чтобы убедиться, что этот мир не станет адской заставой. Ты, как никто другой, должен понимать, насколько это важно.

Дина перекосило – упоминание Ада чудесным образом свело на нет его возбуждение и позволило разуму задаться вопросом, чего Дин, собственно, добивался. Опасность, которой он подвергал себя, была запредельной – Дин понимал, он же не совсем тупой. Он понимал, что стоит на кончике ножа над бездонной пропастью, но, кажется, не мог заставить себя волноваться по этому поводу. Не мог решить, чего хотел сильнее – быть сброшенным вниз или оттащенным на безопасное расстояние.

– Теперь моя очередь?

Дин попытался въехать, о чем шла речь.

– Какая очередь?

– Задавать вопрос, – спокойно напомнил Кастиэль, но от стали в его взгляде по позвоночнику пробежала холодная дрожь. Дину в одночасье разонравилась эта игра. Ему больше не казалось, что у него все под контролем. Может, этого и не было никогда. Но черт его подери, если он отступит сейчас.

– Ну, валяй, – Дин широко ухмыльнулся. Только это у него и осталось – бравада и фальшивая улыбка. Такая же фальшивая, как все прочее в его жизни в последнее время.

– Правда или вызов, Дин?

– Правда, – уверенно ответил Дин и вперился в Кастиэля тяжелым взглядом. Если тот и был удивлен его выбором, то ничем себя не выдал, чем здорово бесил.

– Это помогает? – спросил он тихо. Дин сглотнул подступившую к горлу желчь. – Выпивка, беспорядочный секс... Тебе от этого становится лучше?

Довольно резко похолодало. Опьянение и похоть бесследно растворились в воздухе, как ответ на вопрос Кастиэля.

– Пошел ты, – зашипел Дин хрипло. – Лицемерный ублюдок. Да что ты можешь знать о боли и желании забыться?

– Это не ответ, – сухо заметил Кастиэль. – Получается, ты выбываешь из игры?

– Ладно, – вытолкнул Дин через сжатые зубы. – Выбираю «вызов».

Кастиэль вздохнул, его лицо смягчилось. Он поднял руку, и Дин чуть не вздрогнул, уловив движение, но Кастиэль просто убрал с его лба волосы. От жеста, полного нежности, у Дина защемило сердце.

– Иди поспи, – сказал Кастиэль, и не успел Дин моргнуть, как он растворился в воздухе.

– Что за отстойный вызов?! – прокричал Дин в ночное небо, когда к нему вернулся дар речи. Руки непроизвольно сжимались, и все тело трясло от бессильной ярости, но он подчинился, и, засыпая той ночью, все еще чувствовал след от прикосновения пальцев Кастиэля к своему лицу.

 

Во второй раз это произошло даже не по вине Дина. То есть, в большей степени не по его вине.

Дин скривился, отводя взгляд от трех беспорядочно раскиданных по земле мертвых тел. Если крылатый говнюк рассчитывал на благодарность, то его ждал облом. Где-то внутри – глубоко-глубоко – Дин знал, что ангел только что спас ему жизнь. Снова. Но из-за этого он чувствовал себя еще хуже, а ведь чертов сукин сын всегда именно так на него и влиял. Заставлял испытывать неловкость и остро осознавать, сколько неподвластной ему силы заключало в себе занятое Кастиэлем человеческое тело.

Дин к такому не привык. Он, мать его, годами совершенствовал свою идеальную непробиваемую маску, а этому ублюдку достаточно было наклонить голову вбок и вытаращиться на него – вот прямо как сейчас, – и Дин ощущал себя голым, вывернутым наизнанку, уязвимым, как будто все, что представляла из себя его личность, стало доступно ангельскому взгляду. И суду.

И, разумеется, поведение Дина на их последней встрече – то кратковременное помешательство – только усложнило и без того нелегкое сотрудничество, добавив к арсеналу Кастиэля еще одно оружие против него.

Как будто угроза сбросить задницу Дина обратно в Ад была недостаточно убедительной.

– Ты нарочно пытаешься убить себя, Дин? – тихо спросил Кастиэль. Дин не сразу понял, что тот не в духе. И не просто раздражен, а по-настоящему зол.

Только неясно было, из-за чего. Кастиэль не терял самообладания, когда Дин отрицал существование его босса, когда отказался молча стоять и смотреть на то, как накажут невиновных. И даже когда практически предложил ангелу трахнуть его.

– Ты не нервничай, Кас, расслабься, – Дин усмехнулся, но от того, как прищурился в ответ Кастиэль, нутром почуял угрозу. – Я взрослый мальчик и могу за себя постоять.

Через мгновение Кастиэль уже стоял рядом, крепко сжимая его предплечье.

– Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, Дин, – его радужки в буквальном смысле горели – у Дина аж дыхание перехватило, и он ненароком подумал, что, может, именно сейчас каким-то образом смотрел через глаза неизвестного человека на ангела внутри него. Это чертовски возбуждало. Толкало к действию. Плохому, опасному, недопустимому по отношению к тому, кто являлся истинно божьим существом. – Избалованный, своевольный ребенок.

Хватка Кастиэля ослабла, но тело Дина не сразу стало снова его слушаться.

– Совсем охуел? – рявкнул Дин, отступая на шаг от все еще рассерженного ангела и потирая занывшую руку. Что за мания оставлять на нем свои отпечатки? – Мне плевать, что творится в твоих пернатых мозгах, но я не твоя собственность, сколько бы ты меня ни метил. И хер я буду перед тобой оправдываться.

Кастиэль сделал глубокий вдох, все еще недовольно хмурясь.

– Я не для того спускался в Ад и сражался за тебя, чтобы ты перечеркнул это в приступе самобичевания, – он впился в Дина немигающим взглядом. – Сегодня ты мог умереть, если бы я не пришел.

– Я тебе не профан какой-нибудь, – зарычал Дин, позабыв напрочь, в каком настроении был его собеседник. – Я занимаюсь этим всю свою гребаную жизнь и до сих пор справлялся. А теперь почему бы тебе не слетать куда-нибудь и оставить меня к ебаной матери прибирать за тобой?

– Это вызов, Дин? – невозмутимо спросил Кастиэль, предостерегающе сверкнув синими глазами, и чтоб ему провалиться, но Дин не мог спасовать перед вызовом, даже когда понимал, что добром это для него не кончится. Особенно если вызов бросал этот назойливый крылатый фрик.

– Значит, снова хочешь сыграть, Кас? – протянул он, отходя от лежащих на земле тел. – Давай. Только, чур, я первый.

– Как пожелаешь, – не раздумывая ответил Кастиэль. Дину показалось, что его поимели.

– А надо ли спрашивать?

На губах Кастиэля заиграла тень улыбки, но продержалась лишь долю секунды.

– Правда.

К неудовольствию Дина, играл тот и правда лоховски. Имея столько возможностей встретить вызов – у него же, черт возьми, крылья, – он, конечно же, неизменно выбирал правду. Впрочем, один вопрос вертелся у Дина на языке, что оставляло вероятность извлечь хоть какую-то пользу из того обстоятельства, что Кастиэль был унылым ханжой.

– Что нужно от меня твоему боссу? – спросил Дин, гордый тем, как спокойно и уверенно прозвучал его голос. Потому что в рейтинге важности этот вопрос стоял недалеко от «Сможем ли мы с Сэмом снова быть братьями?», и прямо сейчас Дин поставил бы фишки на «Мечтай дальше». – Ад не страдает от демографического кризиса, там много душ, так почему я? Почему именно мне выпал от боженьки счастливый билет на волю?

Что-то странное промелькнуло на лице Кастиэля. Как правило, Дин хорошо читал людей, но этот – не совсем человек, что, кстати, служило одной из главных причин, почему Дин не хотел иметь с ним никаких дел. Трудно найти управу на того, о ком ни черта не знаешь.

– Так что, Кас? – начал он подгонять, не дождавшись ответа. – Правда или вызов? Я не собираюсь ждать всю ночь, пока ты определишься. Учти, это была твоя…

– Я не знаю.

Дин сморгнул.

– Не понял.

И вот теперь на лице Кастиэля появилось выражение, хорошо знакомое Дину, только он был этому совершенно не рад. Должно быть, в будущем его ждал конкретный пиздец, если сочувствие и беспокойство ангела хоть чего-то стоили.

– Я правда не знаю, Дин, – повторил Кастиэль. Усталость в его голосе вызвала у Дина одновременно злость и тревогу. – У меня строгие приказы, но к ним не прилагаются подробности того, через что тебе предстоит пройти.

Дин почувствовал себя идиотом.

– Ну, это просто… замечательно, – процедил он сквозь зубы, не уверенный, что бесило его сильнее – тот факт, что он до сих пор не имел представления, зачем нужен ангелам, или зря потраченный ход. – И, к твоему сведению, я требую еще один вопрос. Потому что, знаешь, пользы от твоего ответа, как от дерьма собачьего.

Кастиэль растянул губы в улыбке обожравшегося сметаной кота.

– Я ответил честно, Дин, – сказал он спокойно. Дину страшно захотелось стереть эту улыбку с ангельской физиономии. Второе место в его персональном списке самых ненавистных сверхъестественных уродцев получило обновление. – Тебе не понравился ответ, но от этого он не стал менее правдивым. Я считаю, что сейчас мой черед. Правда или вызов?

Дин смерил Кастиэля злым прищуром.

– Правда, – выбрал он, хоть и догадывался, что все закончится так же, как в прошлый раз.

Какое-то время Кастиэль стоял, опустив голову. Дин попытался прикинуть, насколько высоки его шансы свалить отсюда незамеченным, но затем их глаза снова встретились, и он покорно настроился принять свою судьбу.

– Почему ты отправился на охоту один?

Отлично. В яблочко.

Дин тряхнул головой. Из всех возможных вопросов именно на этот он действительно не хотел отвечать. Не хотел говорить, что понятия не имеет, где и с кем сейчас его брат, и совсем не хотел признавать – даже перед самим собой, что уж говорить о Кастиэле, – вероятность того, что в обозримом будущем Сэм может и вовсе не вернуться. Поэтому он сделал единственное, что оставалось: выплюнул «вызов», расправил плечи и приготовился к… что ж, он не знал, к чему готовиться, но в одном был уверен – ему это не понравится.

Кастиэль сунул руку в карман и достал оттуда клочок бумаги.

– Там ты найдешь своего брата.

Вдох так и застрял у Дина в горле. Снова заставить легкие заработать стало вдруг для него сложнейшей задачей, а без своевременной подачи кислорода мозгу оставалось лишь прокручивать в сотый раз одно и то же слово: Сэм-Сэм-Сэм-Сэм… Как в тумане, Дин пересек пространство, отделявшее его от Кастиэля, и дрожащей рукой выхватил записку.

– Поговори с ним, – сказал Кастиэль мягко, но лицо его осталось мрачным, и от невысказанного предупреждения у Дина скрутило живот. – Отведи от выбранного пути.

С усилием сглотнув жгучую резь в пересохшем горле, Дин зажмурился и произнес:

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не дам вам его тронуть?

Кастиэль невесело улыбнулся.

– Можешь не верить, но мы не жаждем ничьей крови. Даже твоего брата.

Дин открыл глаза, только чтобы взглянуть на него с недоверием:

– Напомнить, как ты угрожал мне, что бросишь обратно в Ад? – спросил он хмуро. – Или твоего цепного пса?

– Мы ангелы, Дин, а не святые, – в голосе Кастиэля угадывалось слабое раздражение. – Я никогда не утверждал, что мы не совершаем ошибок, к тому же ты и сам далеко не подарок. Ты непомерно упрямый, безрассудный и неблагодарный, – он сделал паузу, ни на секунду не отрывая от Дина пристального взгляда. – Меня восхищают твои сила и преданность, но ты должен прекратить себя жалеть, пока это не закончилось твоей смертью. Или чем-то похуже.

Дин старался игнорировать странное ощущение внутри, будто от сказанных слов по телу разлилось тепло, – совсем не то, что ему хотелось чувствовать в отношении Кастиэля.

– Я не вызывался к вам волонтером, Кас, – напомнил он. – Твой начальничек меня выбрал, и я не изменюсь только потому, что не нравлюсь тебе таким, какой есть.

Кастиэль моргнул и вдруг улыбнулся. Дин чуть не подавился вдохом – это была нормальная, искренняя улыбка. Не одна из тех ухмылочек, которые он видел на лице ангела до сих пор.

– Никто не просит тебя меняться, – сказал Кастиэль. – Вообще-то ты мне нравишься, Дин, хотя ты и… кажется, «заноза в заднице» – подходящее выражение.

Он исчез так же внезапно, как появился, а Дин остался стоять истуканом с отвисшей челюстью. В голове было пусто, но даже пустота не помешала ему узнать в поднявшейся в груди горячей волне зарождавшуюся надежду.

 

Третий раз это произошло в один из худших дней в жизни Дина. С учетом его повседневной рутины такое сравнение было не пустым звуком.

Дина не покидало чувство, что он снова шел на сделку с дьяволом. И в его случае это была не просто метафора – плавали, знаем. Отхватил кошмаров на несколько жизней вперед. А еще спас брата, и, по иронии судьбы – или, наоборот, весьма предсказуемо, – причиной, по который Дин снова ставил на кон свою душу, как и в прошлый раз, являлся Сэм.

Но сейчас, в отличие от прошлого раза, Дин стоял тут не посреди глубокой ночи, и в лицо ему смотрела не женщина, хотя чувства и были схожи: будто бы он терял самого себя. И то, что теперь приходилось прогнуться под силы другой стороны, служило слабым утешением.

– Так мы договорились? – Дин слышал напряжение в собственном голосе. Он надеялся скрыть от ангела, в каком отчаянии пребывал. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы унять дрожь в руках, – но неважно. Ничего не важно, если получится уберечь Сэма хотя бы от небесных тварей. А что до Ада… ну, об этом он подумает, когда придет время. – Я сделаю все, что вам нужно. Буду прыгать через обручи, кувыркаться через голову и притворяться мертвым по вашей команде. Но Сэма никто не тронет.

– В прошлый раз ты не смог, – Кастиэль изучал его странным взглядом. – Брат не послушал тебя.

Дин на мгновение прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Он перешагнул точку невозврата и больше не мог себе позволить посылать Кастиэля по каждому поводу.

– Слушай, Кас, давай пропустим стандартную программу из двадцати вопросов и сразу перейдем к завершающей части? – от волнения, предвкушения и страха вопрос прозвучал резко и сбивчиво. Казалось, Дин в любую секунду готов был рассыпаться и не мог найти в себе сил беспокоиться еще и об этом. Не в тот момент, когда решалось будущее Сэма. – Я сказал, что выполню все, чего бы твой босс ни потребовал. Без возражений. Только… пожалуйста… – в глазах предательски защипало, но выставить себя дураком перед ангелом – небольшая цена за жизнь брата.

Кастиэль молчал. Его лицо оставалось настолько непроницаемым, что с таким же успехом Дин мог бы смотреть на глыбу льда. Это совершенно не облегчало его внутренние терзания и не помогало избавиться от пугающих предчувствий, собравшихся под ложечкой плотным свинцовым грузом. Чтобы не закричать от обиды, Дин крепче сжал челюсти, но самоконтроль все равно покидал его с каждой секундой.

– Ты доверяешь мне? – спросил наконец Кастиэль, совершенно сбив Дина с толку.

– Какое отношение это имеет к…

– Да или нет? – потребовал он снова. – И сейчас мне _нужно_ услышать правду. Никаких больше игр.

Дин нахмурился.

– Может, сам выяснишь?

Не отводить взгляда стало вдруг для него самой сложной в мире задачей, но, как бы ни была безумна эта затея, Дин хотел, чтобы Кастиэль использовал на нем свой рентген, потому что сам он не понимал, что чувствует. Да и когда его чувства успели стать важным?

– Давай, направь на меня ангельский прожектор.

– Ты просишь меня о содействии от твоего имени перед моим начальством, – размеренно произнес Кастиэль. Окружавшая его аура угрозы и силы давила на плечи, и Дину потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы удержать спину ровно. – Зачем тебе так поступать, если ты мне не доверяешь?

– А что мне остается? – огрызнулся Дин. Кастиэль широко распахнул глаза, в них читалось искреннее удивление. И что-то еще, из-за чего казалось, что ему стало больно, но сильное волнение помешало Дину в полной мере оценить весь эмоциональный спектр этого взгляда. Слова пришли сами собой, и они были чистой, пугающей правдой:

– Ты – моя последняя надежда, – прошептал Дин, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к Кастиэлю, и встряхнул головой, словно до сих пор не веря в реальность происходящего. – Я не могу противостоять Аду, Раю и Сэму одновременно. Так что, по сути, неважно, доверяю я тебе или нет, Кас, но ты мне нужен.

Продолжая смотреть прямо, Дин расправил плечи и по какой-то неизвестной, совершенно безумной причине почувствовал себя лучше. Как будто стоило ему признать всю глубину своего отчаяния, и камень, лежавший на душе с тех пор, как Сэм оставил Дина беспомощно смотреть на его удаляющуюся спину, наконец исчез.

– Важно для меня, – сказал Кастиэль. Сердце Дина пропустило удар. Он понял, что каким-то образом все же мог повлиять на ситуацию. У него появилось то, что нужно было Кастиэлю. Хотя на кой черт ангелу сдалось его доверие? К делу Сэма это явно не относилось, ведь Дин уже пообещал беспрекословное подчинение.

– Почему? – забавно, что он жаждал и боялся услышать ответ одинаково сильно. – Зачем ангелу мое доверие?

Кастиэль открыл было рот, но тут же его захлопнул и скупо пожал плечами. Возможно, взвинченность плохо влияла на способность анализировать, но неожиданно Кастиэль показался Дину неуверенным. Смущенным. Это выглядело противоестественно. Он же гребаный ангел, бездушный сукин сын, по собственному признанию. Последнее, в чем Дин испытывал сейчас необходимость, – так это очередное усложнение своего замороченного мира, в котором они с Сэмом больше не разговаривали, а на горизонте маячил апокалипсис. Сейчас ему очень нужно было что-нибудь ясное и постоянное. Но, разумеется, Кастиэль выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы перестать вести себя по-кастиэлевски.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал воспринимать меня как угрозу, Дин, – сказал он и был прав: как бы Дин того ни отрицал даже перед самим собой, Кастиэль все еще пугал его до чертиков. – Или как неизбежное зло.

– Но, Кас, ты и есть угроза, – заметил Дин, удивляясь своей честности. – Ты в одну секунду можешь отправить меня обратно в Ад и с такой же легкостью убить Сэма. Всего-то нужен приказ сверху – и мы покойники.

– Я… – начал Кастиэль, но Дин его оборвал:

– Слушай. Все, о чем я в данный момент могу думать… что имеет для меня значение – это Сэм.

На него вдруг навалилась сильная усталость, и эта… проблема доверия, поднятая ангелом, не входила в число тем, с которыми он готов был иметь дело прямо сейчас, когда жизнь Сэма висела на волоске.

Кастиэль долго молчал. Дин почувствовал, как к горлу подбирается истерический смех. Все это было так знакомо, что в голове не укладывалось – ну в самом деле, сколько раз человек может продать себя за другого? Сколько еще раз, пока от него не останется ничего, что можно было бы продавать?

– Ладно, – в итоге сказал Кастиэль. Его лицо оставалось бесстрастным, и только нотка убийственной решимости в голосе заставила Дина задуматься, что возможно, соглашаясь, Кастиэль тоже подвергал себя опасности, а это… это был значительный, пусть и чертовски пугающий шаг навстречу, которого Дин не ожидал ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. Но в конечном счете даже он не имел значения. Кастиэль сказал «да» – вот и все, что было важно.

Дин вяло улыбнулся и прочистил горло.

– Итак. Что же делают ангелы для скрепления сделки?

Картинки промчались в его голове одна за другой: большие голубые глаза, затянутые пеленою похоти, пальцы в непослушных темных волосах, единение губ…

Образы были невероятно красочными. Дин так увлекся, что потратил несколько добрых секунд на возвращение в реальность и осознание того, что ни одна из его фантазий не происходила на самом деле, а Кастиэль по-прежнему стоял от него в двух шагах с озадаченным видом. В груди поднялась паника. Мысленно лапать ангела, когда тот находился прямо перед тобой, было достойно места в первой пятерке самых идиотских и опасных поступков, когда-либо им совершенных.

Кастиэль вздохнул.

– Дин, ты не на перекрестке, а я не демон. Но если настаиваешь, то рукопожатия, думаю, будет достаточно.

Дин тупо смотрел на протянутую руку Кастиэля и убеждал себя, что ему совсем не жаль. А потом решил, что с него довольно. Всему виной ситуация с Сэмом – заморочила голову, заставляя желать чего-то плохого, неправильного. Как только Сэму станет лучше и он снова окажется рядом, этому ангелопомешательству наступит конец. Дин перестанет думать о том, какими были бы на ощупь волосы Кастиэля, какие звуки издавал бы он, выпади Дину случай сорвать с него нелепый бухгалтерский прикид, а потом без остановки гладить, целовать, вылизывать…

Дин непроизвольно дернул плечом. Да что с ним творится? С каких пор Кастиэль стал афродизиаком мгновенного действия? Дин и раньше заигрывал с опасностью – он даже не собирался отрицать, что рискованное и запретное приятно разгоняло его кровь. Но все зашло слишком далеко. Это же ангел, черт бы его побрал, – и к тому же, опуская богохульства, охренительно сильный паршивец.

Сделав вдох поглубже, Дин принял протянутую руку.

– Что дальше?

Кастиэль улыбнулся, не выпуская его ладонь. Дин успел подумать: «Ох, блядь», а затем показалось, что его растянуло и расщепило на атомы, и все вокруг поплыло.

Когда мир перестал кружиться и Дин снова мог дышать, он с удивлением обнаружил, что они с Кастиэлем стояли посреди капеллы, все еще держась за руки.

– Церковь? Как оригинально, – хмыкнул Дин. Тошнота и слабость после путешествия с ветерком лениво уступали место растущему внутри страху. – И почему мы здесь?

Кастиэль разжал пальцы и шагнул назад.

– Здесь происходят встречи моих братьев, – ответил он. Дин еще чувствовал тень тоски о потерянном тепле его ладони, но явное напряжение в голосе Кастиэля перетянуло на себя внимание.

– Хочешь сказать, вас тут много?

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, нервно сканируя глазами периметр. Оказаться запертым сразу с несколькими ангелами не считалось в его понимании вариантом хорошего времяпрепровождения.

– Еще нет, но другие прибудут в ближайшее время, – сказал Кастиэль, присаживаясь на одну из скамеек. – Нам придется их подождать.

Дин поморщился, еще раз осмотрел пустую церковь и, не найдя ничего необычного, уселся рядом.

– Что дальше? – спросил он снова и мысленно закатил глаза. Это было инфантильно, и, черт возьми, Дин сам себя уже извел вопросами, но он ужасно нервничал. Отправляясь сегодня на встречу с Кастиэлем, он не рассчитывал, по правде говоря, что придется лично встречаться с его коллегами.

– Будем ждать, – Кастиэль покосился на Дина. – Ты часто об этом спрашиваешь. Тебе страшно?

– Адски, – признался Дин. Ему даже в голову не пришло солгать. – О, пардон, то есть… да, я немного взволнован, – он быстро себя поправил, вспомнив, где находится, и рефлекторно посмотрел вверх.

Кастиэль усмехнулся.

– Вы, люди, и правда странные, – сказал он озадаченно. – В церкви твои слова не более оскорбительны, чем были бы за ее пределами. Господь есть не только в местах поклонения. Он везде.

– Спасибо, Кас, успокоил, – помрачнел Дин. Он еще не примирился с концепцией реально существующего Бога, не говоря уже о вездесущности того. – Мне как раз не хватало напоминания, что где-то там находится всемогущий радиолокатор.

– Присутствие Господа должно служить утешением, а не угрозой, – уже серьезно сказал Кастиэль. Было нечто тревожное в его интонации – возможно, слабая нотка грусти. Дин только фыркнул.

– Легко говорить, когда ты ангел. Не нужно переживать, что попадешь в Ад за плохое поведение.

Кастиэль долго неотрывно смотрел на него, и от глубины скорби в его взгляде Дину стало не по себе.

– Ад был создан моими бывшими собратьями, – заговорил он тихо. – Искушение принимает разные формы, и в Ад ведет множество троп. Иногда… – его голос дрогнул. Дин поежился, но не находил в себе сил отвести глаза. Он впервые видел на лице Кастиэля столько эмоций, учитывая, каким бессердечным ублюдком тот был. – Иногда падение ничем не отличается от полета.

Если в основе образа твоей жизни лежит то, что к другим приходит только в кошмарах, ты, как правило, сразу понимаешь, когда в этой самой жизни наступает поворотный момент, способный круто повлиять на ее дальнейший курс. Поэтому Дин точно знал: между ним и Кастиэлем что-то только что изменилось. Это был не первый случай, когда Кастиэль доверился Дину, но сейчас его тон пронимал до дрожи. Даже просто думать о том, что Кастиэль мог пасть и очутиться в Аду, казалось вопиюще неправильным. Прямо-таки до боли. И не только потому, что Дин нуждался в его помощи.

Они еще долго вот так сидели, пока от удушающей тишины Дину не стало совсем гадко. Ему нужно было хоть чем-то себя занять, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о Сэме, но думать над последними словами Кастиэля тоже не хотелось.

– Каково там, наверху? – спросил он. Слова вылетели без задней мысли и предварительного взвешивания, но теперь, когда вопрос был озвучен, Дин понял, что действительно хотел бы знать. Вряд ли ему выпадет шанс выяснить это лично.

Молчание затянулось, и тогда он попробовал снова:

– Ну же, Кас, ты задолжал мне честный ответ, – сказал он с деланной легкостью. – В прошлые два раза ты мухлевал. Это было совсем не по-ангельски.

– Я не… мухлевал, – Кастиэль нахмурился, а Дин постарался сдержать ухмылку. Читать ангела получалось все лучше, пусть даже и вполовину не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. – Правда не должна всегда быть сложной, Дин. Особенно для таких, как я.

– Тогда ответить на мой вопрос тебе будет как не фиг делать, – настаивал Дин, но Кастиэль продолжал молчать. Дин раздраженно вздохнул: – Да ладно тебе, я ведь не о смысле бытия спрашиваю.

Еще немного Кастиэль поборолся с сомнением, и в конце концов уступил.

– Это мой дом, – сказал он просто. – Место, с которым я связан.

– Что ж… очень непознавательно, – съязвил Дин. – Я понимаю, наверное, вся эта загадочная таинственность прилагается к ангелам в качества бонуса, но тебя убьет, что ли, хоть раз попытаться выразить свою мысль человеческим языком?

– Я не могу выразить ее по-другому, Дин. Это мой дом – и значит для меня все то же самое, что дом значит для вашего вида. Привязанность, покой и безопасность.

Привязанность, покой, безопасность. Слова, не слишком хорошо знакомые Дину. Слова, смысла которых он не понимал. Может быть, потому, что у него, в сущности, никогда не было дома.

– Я ожидал чего-нибудь поконкретнее. Пейзажей, там, – признался Дин. – Ну, знаешь, пушистые облака, белокурые дети, завернутые в простыни… и все в таком духе.

В обращенном к нему взгляде Кастиэля появилось искренне непонимание.

– Дин, почему ты считаешь, что на Небесах есть нечто подобное?

– А разве Рай – это не счастье и исполнение всех желаний?

Дин говорил, чувствуя себя глупее с каждым произнесенным словом. Его жизнь еще год назад превратилась в черт знает что, но теперь? Сплошная фантасмагория. И тем не менее вот он, сидит в церкви, обсуждает царство божье с добропорядочным ангелом.

– Однажды, Дин, – улыбнулся ему Кастиэль, – ты увидишь сам.

Дин промолчал. Хотел бы сказать что-нибудь, да не мог. В его понимании Рай находился немного не в том направлении, куда, как он думал, свернула его дорожка в свете недавнего визита на противоположный конец.

В конце концов Дин хрипло спросил:

– Я не силен в религии, но разве грешники не должны попадать в Ад?

Он бы разозлился, но был слишком поглощен надеждой на то, что Кастиэль сказал правду. Никто не рвался в Преисподнюю, даже не представляя, что именно там ждало. А Дин отлично знал, чего хотел избежать.

– Бог любит всех своих детей. Он прощает и забывает грехи, Дин, – сказал Кастиэль. – Особенно тем, кто старается поступать правильно.

– Ну-ну. А дорога в Ад вымощена благими намерениями.

Кастиэль нахмурился.

– На самом деле она вымощена горящими углями и железными шипами.

Дин хлопнул ресницами и выдал красноречивое «Э?», не уверенный, как это понимать. Неужто ангелы умели шутить? Однако выражение гробовой серьезности на лице Кастиэля вызывало сомнение, что тот был наделен чувством юмора.

– Я сказал, дорога в Ад вымощена…

– Ладно, Кас, неважно, – прервал его Дин, стараясь сдержать смех. Но внезапно он кое-что осознал, и веселье потухло сама собой. – А почему я этого не помню?

– Не помнишь чего?

– Тебя… как ты пришел в Ад… вытащил меня… – незаметно для себя Дин перешел на тихое бормотание, все так же неотрывно глядя на Кастиэля. – Я помню все, кроме тебя. Почему?

Он заранее понял, что ответ ему не понравится, когда Кастиэль отвернулся и отстраненно сказал, избегая его взгляда:

– Это несущественно. Сейчас ты здесь, остальное не важно.

– Нет, именно это важно, – возмутился Дин, чувствуя, как в нем закипает гнев. – Я помню, каково было держать в руке еще живое сердце и вырезать без наркоза легкие. Мне бы не хотелось этого дерьма у себя в голове, но оно там есть, зато почему-то нет единственного, что я реально хотел бы запомнить о том проклятом месте.

– Это для твоего же блага, Дин, – Кастиэль по-прежнему отказывался смотреть Дину в глаза, чем только сильнее его злил. – Бремя других воспоминаний я бы тоже хотел облегчить, но мне запретили.

– Ты ковырялся в моей голове? – процедил Дин, безуспешно цепляясь за остатки спокойствия, которое удерживало его от импульсивных действий. Вряд ли шишкам наверху понравится, если он зарядит в морду ангелу прямо посреди святилища. – И ты ждешь, что я стану тебе доверять? Иди на хуй, Кас. Ты не имел права.

Он замахнулся, уже выбрасывая кулак, но Кастиэль перехватил его запястье и дернул вниз.

– Ты хочешь больше воспоминаний о том, что было в Аду? – синие глаза опасно сверкнули, и теперь Дин засомневался, но, прикованный к месту рукой и взглядом, не мог даже пошевелиться. – Раз ты так этого хочешь, то получишь.

Не успел он предпринять попытки высвободиться из стального захвата, не успел даже моргнуть, как ему в лоб уперлась ладонь Кастиэля. Вокруг все погасло. Дин перестал быть собой и стал кем-то другим.

_Красные и черные языки пламени, окружавшие его со всех сторон, то жалили огнем, то сковывали льдом, пробирая до самых костей, но он продолжал двигаться вперед – он не мог останавливаться. За темной вспышкой блеснула сталь, и его накрыло волной нестерпимой боли, но он все еще не мог останавливаться. Крики о помощи резали слух, мольбы о пощаде въедались в сознание, но даже тогда он не мог останавливаться. Кровоточили потяжелевшие крылья. Стало холодно, и единственная мысль эхом билась в голове, толкая вперед и только вперед: спасти Дина Винчестера, спасти Дина, спасти Дина, спасти…_

Дин жадно схватил губами воздух и вдруг, без всякого перехода, снова стал собой. Он в панике огляделся по сторонам – крики и пламя еще свежи были в памяти, – но Ад исчез бесследно. Дин был в церкви, и не один.

Кастиэль спокойно сидел рядом и глядел на него без выражения. У Дина скрутило живот. Все тело трясло, а сознание не отпускали фантомы пережитых мучений и страха, вместе с упрямым стремлением двигаться дальше, но эти чувства и мысли принадлежали не ему.

– Прости, Кас, – прошептал Дин, закрывая глаза. До сих пор он не задумывался о том, что пережил Кастиэль, вытаскивая его. Куда там – он даже значения этому не придавал. Теперь же, когда он получил неоспоримое подтверждение того, что Кастиэль спускался за ним в Ад, и картина тех событий все еще ясно различалась перед глазами, ему стало стыдно. И было неважно, что Кастиэль выполнял приказ. Дин испытал на собственной шкуре, через что для этого пришлось пройти. – Я не знал.

– Ад остается Адом для всех, – объяснил Кастиэль. Открывать глаза не хотелось, но Дин себя пересилил – и встретил преисполненный сострадания и понимания взгляд. – Ад может сломать даже ангела, а ведь мы видели Рай. Ты же, Дин, всего лишь человек. Человек без веры.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Дин практически шепотом, удивленный, что вообще смог протолкнуть слова через ком в горле.

Медленно, словно Дин был напуганным диким животным, Кастиэль протянул руки к его лицу и заключил в свои ладони.

– У тебя не было выбора, – произнес он. Дин сглотнул, но горло осталось сухим, как наждачка, а грудь, казалось, перестала вмещать в себя легкие. – С самого начала тебе суждено было сломаться. Это всем суждено.

– Я… – начал Дин, но голос сорвался. И потом – а что бы он сказал? Он не мог даже определиться, чего хотел просить – наказания или прощения. Кастиэль сделал выбор за него и, склонив к себе голову Дина, дотронулся губами до его лба.

Легкое прикосновение длилось всего секунду. Сквозь тело Дина пронеслись огонь и свет, согревая душу, отгоняя от нее тени, и впервые за целую, может быть, вечность, Дин ощутил, каково это – находиться в мире с самим собой.

В глазах Кастиэля пылала энергия. Он держал Дина, а к Дину постепенно подкрадывалось понимание того, как близко они сидели и сколько тепла исходило от ангела. Как легко сейчас было бы податься вперед и стереть расстояние между их лицами. Внезапно Дин не нашел причины сопротивляться внутреннему голосу, велевшему послать все к чертям и сделать то, что ему хотелось. То, что было ему необходимо.

Кастиэль не отстранился, когда Дин наклонился к нему, лишь шире распахнул глаза и слегка приоткрыл рот. Мысленно Дин уже пробовал его губы на вкус, но в следующий миг они оба почувствовали знакомое колебание воздуха, возвещавшее о приближении ангелов. Момент был упущен. Кастиэль осознал, где его руки, и отдернул их раньше, чем Дин успел возразить. На его лицо вернулось привычное безучастное выражение.

Дин стиснул кулаки, но времени распробовать горечь или ужаснуться тому, что он только что собирался сделать, уже не оставалось. Кастиэль поднялся, и, последний раз взглянув на Дина, пошел встречать гостей.

Прибывшие ангелы выглядели как обычные мужчина и женщина, обоим на вид едва перевалило за сорок, но даже со своего места Дин чувствовал их незримую ауру.

На него они внимания не обратили, их взгляды были устремлены на говорившего в этот момент Кастиэля, и хотя Дину очень хотелось бы знать, о чем шла речь – там вообще-то решалась его судьба, – он не испытывал желания подойти ближе.

Он встал, с переменным успехом стараясь не впадать в ужас от того, что воздух будто накалился. Ощущение силы в ее первозданной форме подтолкнуло Дина к принятию нелестного факта о незначительности своей жизни и той легкости, с которой ангелы могли бы положить ей конец. Но потом он посмотрел на Кастиэля, и сердцебиение выровнялось.

Если бы дело происходило не в церкви и не вблизи от парочки грозных внеземных существ, сейчас Дин, наверное, рассмеялся бы в голос. Ну а так он только помотал головой, смиряясь с неожиданно явившимся к нему пониманием.

Он доверял Кастиэлю. В защите и в помощи.

Не имело значения, как и почему это случилось, хорошо это или плохо, но Дин ему доверял. Поэтому, когда Кастиэль повернул к нему голову и жестом велел подойти, Дин больше не боялся. А когда мир вокруг них снова поплыл, Дин решил, что иметь веру, в конце концов, не так уж и плохо.

 

Четвертый раз… На четвертый раз в воздухе стоял запах крови и смерти. И вроде казалось, что Дин давно уже должен был к ним привыкнуть, вот только он не привык. Чувство беспомощности и страха, сопровождавшее этот запах, выбивало почву из-под ног и каждый раз причиняло боль.

В смерти как таковой нет ничего сложного. Сначала тебе чертовски хуево, а потом тебя нет. Но смотреть на чужую смерть – игра совершенно других правил.

Хуже всего было то, что Дин до сих пор не имел ни малейшего представления, как так вышло, что он стоял в глубокой яме посреди развалин, а его ангел лежал перед ним без сознания и истекал кровью.

Еще недавно дела шли прекрасно – Кастиэль мастерски выбивал из демона дурь, и тем же самым был занят Дин, – а в следующий миг все покатилось к чертям. Будто в замедленной съемке Дин видел: Кастиэль на коленях и появившийся из ниоткуда демон за его спиной с клинком пугающей формы. И это еще не худшая часть.

Дин мог совладать с отпечатавшимся в памяти злорадством на демонской роже, мог даже вынести вид расползавшейся по белоснежной ткани багровой кляксы. Тем, что его добило, что вонзило в грудь невидимый нож, было лицо Кастиэля. Его шок при взгляде на быстро растущее пятно крови на рубашке, его медленно поднятые глаза, а в них – страх, сожаление, смирение. Дин узнал этот взгляд.

Кастиэль с ним прощался.

На короткий миг вселенная замерла и сжалась до них двоих, и Дин словно заново пережил смерть Сэма: потрясение, отрицание, а за всем этим – боль, раздиравшую душу, оставлявшую раны и шрамы, которые не заживут никогда.

Рука Кастиэля дернулась и потянулась к нему. Когда Дин понял, что происходит, он уже стоял снаружи полуразрушенного дома, внутри которого был мгновение назад. Яркая вспышка белого света ослепила его и свалила с ног, а сразу за вспышкой последовал грохот, похожий на звук взорванной бомбы, и затем… ничего. Тишина.

Зрение вскоре вернулось, и перед Дином открылся вид на полнейший разгром. Старый особняк обрушился. Над развалинами, обломками пластика и кирпичей стоял серый занавес пыли, и где-то там, внутри, остался Кастиэль.

Что-то в голове Дина перемкнуло, очистив ее от всех посторонних мыслей и оставив одну-единственную: найти и спасти.

Какое бы заклинание ни вызвало взрыв, оно не уничтожило дом целиком, так что с горем пополам Дину удалось пробраться внутрь, хотя это и отняло много времени. Мимо балок, свисавших с того, что некогда являлось потолком, и стен, по виду готовых рухнуть, если подышать в их сторону, Дин шел, и полз, и откапывал себе путь, пока наконец не оказался перед дырой, на месте которой раньше находилась ведущая в подвал лестница. Одному богу известно, как у него получилось спуститься, не сломав себе шею, но стоило ногам коснуться твердой земли, и все, кроме найденного там ангела, отошло на второй план.

С тех пор прошло не меньше часа. Дин сделал для Кастиэля все, что было в его силах, ему даже удалось остановить кровотечение, но это вполне могло ничего не значить. Пострадала не только оболочка, но и ангел внутри нее. Дин не желал прислушиваться к голосу в своей голове, допускавшему, что ангела внутри больше не было.

С закрытыми глазами он прижался лбом к земле и подумал о том, что это пиздец как несправедливо. После всего, через что им пришлось пройти, Кастиэль не мог тупо взять и умереть в каком-то замызганном подвале. И где носили черти Уриэля? Где шлялись другие ангелы? Почему никто не шел к ним на помощь? К _одному из своих_ на помощь?

Может, потому, что уже слишком поздно. Может, Дин торчал здесь с пустой умирающей оболочкой, а Кастиэль…

– Нет!

Он с размаху впечатал в твердую землю кулак. В глазах заискрило, но эта боль была ничем по сравнению с той, которая собралась под сердцем и становилась сильнее с каждым взглядом на неподвижную фигуру Кастиэля. Он казался меньше без своего плаща, и обмотанная вокруг раны рубашка Дина только усугубляла картину. Ангел не должен чувствовать боли. Особенно этот ангел.

Дин был в бешенстве, злился на себя и весь мир, мучился от необходимости что-нибудь предпринять – что угодно, – чтобы все образумилось снова. Чтобы этот дурдом пришел в норму, чтобы Кастиэль пришел в норму, потому что иначе было неправильно. Дин видел, на что был способен этот ангел. Нельзя, обладая его силой, погибнуть вот так.

Нельзя. Кастиэль не мог умереть, точка. Ни сейчас, ни позже.

Дин и так слишком часто хоронил тех, кто был нужен ему рядом или хотя бы живым, – а ведь значимых людей в его жизни можно было сосчитать по пальцам. Неужели он о многом просил, пытаясь удержать единственного, кто в последнее время стоял между ним и безумием? Если Дин заслужил наказание, то зачем его раз за разом наказывали ценой крови других, почему попросту не прикончили и не оставили гнить в земле навечно?

Тишину нарушил невнятный едва различимый стон. Сердце Дина застыло. Плавно, как будто боялся, что от резких движений Кастиэль исчезнет или дом наконец обвалится, Дин проделал оставшиеся шаги, упал на колени рядом с Кастиэлем и прошептал, наклоняясь к его лицу:

– Кас?

Кастиэль дернул веками. Дин подумал, что мог бы сейчас парить на одном лишь чувстве облегчения.

– Кас, – повторил он, убирая дрожащими пальцами челку с его лба. – Все хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Лицо Кастиэля перекосило, его боль отозвалась резким уколом у Дина в груди.

– Дин, – произнес он тихо, и разлепил слабые веки. Его взгляд был диким. – Где… где мы находимся?

– В подвале того, что осталось от особняка, – быстро проговорил Дин. – Что ты сделал? Вся эта хрень чуть не грохнулась тебе на голову.

Кастиэль, не слушая, поймал Дина за руку и посмотрел в лицо. В полумраке подвала его глаза сияли неземным светом.

– Дин, уходи, срочно.

Дин сдвинул брови, не уверенный, что верно его расслышал.

– Никуда я не уйду, – он старался говорить ровно, но из-за каменной хватки на запястье это было не так-то легко. Дин коснулся лица Кастиэля и нервно сглотнул: его лихорадило. – А тебе, приятель, надо бы успокоиться и расслабиться. Уриэль по-любому скоро нас найдет.

– Нет, – Кастиэль зарычал и сжал пальцы еще крепче, используя руку Дина в качестве опоры, чтобы сесть прямо. – Ты должен уйти. Демоны могут вернуться, а я не… я слишком слаб, чтобы тебя защитить.

Дин застыл, разрываемый между растроганностью его явной заботой и раздражением из-за нее же. Очередная гримаса боли и крупная дрожь, пробежавшая по телу Кастиэля, перетянули чашу весов в пользу раздражения.

– Черт, приятель, – Дин подтолкнул его, чтобы тот снова опустился на спину. – Хватит нести ерунду. Ты серьезно ранен, а ведешь себя по-кретински. Лежи и не дергайся, или, богом клянусь, я тебя свяжу.

Кастиэль молчал. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт рваным вдохам, но пальцы по-прежнему крепко держались за Дина.

– Пожалуйста, Дин, – сказал Кастиэль, как только ему удалось немного выровнять дыхание. От его умоляющего взгляда у Дина свело челюсти. Он впервые слышал, чтобы Кастиэль говорил «пожалуйста». Впервые, за исключением снов, но во снах это слово никогда не означало конец. – Думаю, я избавился от демонов, которые пытались провести ритуал, но здесь все еще небезопасно. Ты должен уйти.

– А что будет с тобой?

Дин стиснул зубы. Кратковременное облегчение осталось призрачным воспоминанием, и теперь он совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше. Как помочь Кастиэлю. Как остановить его боль. Ситуация казалась настолько безвыходной, что он не мог выдавить из себя даже пару утешительных слов. Что-нибудь из тех бесполезных фраз, которые постоянно говорили друг другу люди. Единственное, что приходило на ум, – умолять Кастиэля не оставлять его. Не умирать.

– Если я уйду, и они вернутся, что будет с тобой, Кас?

Ответом ему была грустная улыбка, тотчас же искаженная новым мучительным приступом.

– Для меня все кончено, – сказал Кастиэль хрипло. Дину показалось, что чья-то гигантская невидимая рука сдавила его легкие и он больше не мог дышать. – Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не становился свидетелем моей смерти.

– Нет, – отрезал Дин, как будто его слова что-то решали. Как будто он верил, что если будет достаточно упрям и настойчив или просто повторит это достаточное количество раз, то Вселенная, Бог или кто-то другой, в чьей власти находилась жизнь Кастиэля, услышит его и подчинится. – Сегодня никто не умрет. Ни я, и уж точно – ни ты.

– Дин…

– Я сказал – нет!

Ну почему этот болван никак не угомонится? Не мог он хоть раз заткнуться и молча выслушать то, что Дин должен был сказать?

– Ты ангел, Кас. Ты не можешь… Я знаю твои пределы. Ты спускался в Ад и вытащил оттуда мою никчемную тушу. А это? Это пустяк. Так что завязывай с трагическими речами, или я буду вынужден надрать тебе зад, и прямо сейчас у меня это получится.

Но даже бескрайняя нежность, затеплившаяся в глазах Кастиэля, говорила о прощании. Дин едва сдерживался, чтобы не отвернуться.

– Существует оружие, смертельное для моего вида, – произнес Кастиэль после паузы с покорностью в окончательно ослабевшем голосе. – Клинок, которым меня ранили, относится к такому оружию.

– Нет, – повторил Дин, но больше не чувствовал прежней решимости. Только отчаяние. – Уриэль придет и подлатает тебя, а потом будешь упрямиться и вредничать сколько влезет.

– Мне жаль, Дин, но это выбирать не нам с тобой, – не в пример ему твердо сказал Кастиэль, жмурясь, когда судорога вновь накатила короткой волной. – Моя жизнь принадлежит моему отцу, и все случится так, как будет на то его воля.

– Да ебать я хотел, что там нужно твоему отцу, – выплюнул Дин, не обращая внимания на то, как расширились у Кастиэля зрачки. Покорность ангела смерти вызывала у Дина желание хорошенько его встряхнуть или закричать от бессильной злости. – Ты делал все, что от тебя хотели, и глянь, куда это тебя привело. Если такая у Бога воля, тогда мне плевать, выйдет Люцифер или нет, потому что это, Кас, полный пиздец.

Взгляд Кастиэля мгновенно зачерствел. Поразительно, что, даже лежа без сил на земле, он мог заставить себя выглядеть столь сурово.

– Не делай этого, Дин, – в его голосе с равной силой звучали грусть и сталь. – Ты не должен возвращаться к неверию.

Дин покачал головой. Иметь веру. О да, он понимал, что это значит. Просто его вера никак не относилась к Богу, зато весьма прямо – к одному из его ангелов. Тому, который сейчас по стечению обстоятельств как раз умирал у него на глазах.

– Кас, давай заключим сделку, – предложил Дин. – Твой Бог оставляет тебя в живых, а я становлюсь самым верующим из людей. Черт, да я могу стать хоть священником.

Кастиэль удивленно моргнул, но затем улыбнулся глазами и прошептал:

– Он не заключает сделок. Кроме того, Дин, из тебя вышел бы очень плохой слуга божий.

Дин показал свой самый широкий и дерзкий оскал, хотя подозревал, что, не считая Сэма и, наверное, Бобби, Кастиэль был единственным, кто мог видеть сквозь все его маски.

– Может, ты и прав, но я точно был бы самым привлекательным.

Кастиэль тоже улыбнулся шире. Потом его снова начало трясти, и на этот раз он не смог удержать боль в себе. Ее тень поселилась у Дина в низу живота холодным грузом беспомощности и страха.

Ненадолго воцарилось молчание. Кастиэль безвольно разжал пальцы, освобождая запястье Дина. Из-за сильной бледности, слабости и лужи крови под собой он выглядел слишком хрупким, слишком человеком, и ему нужна была помощь, но не та, которую мог предложить ему Дин. Дин вообще ни черта не мог сделать, и только смотрел, как ангел исчезал.

А он не хотел смотреть. Не мог, не был готов. Наверное, ему в самом деле стоило отсюда свалить, выбраться из ямы и уйти, не оглядываясь, но от одного взгляда на скорченную фигуру ангела становилось стыдно за эти мысли.

– Кас, – начал Дин, и следующий вопрос, как это часто с ним бывало, вылетел необдуманно: – Знаешь, чем мы с тобой давно не занимались?

Кастиэль посмотрел на него. Дин подбадривающе улыбнулся, потом отодвинулся так, чтобы спиной опереться на стену, и бережно уложил голову Кастиэля себе на колени. Его тело действовало на автопилоте.

– Мы давно не играли в нашу игру. Вообще-то, в последнее время мы только и делали, что поджаривали демонам зады, – за это полагается заслуженный тайм-аут.

– Дин…

– Так и быть, я уступлю тебе очередь спрашивать первым, – перебил он, проглатывая горький смех над тем, что даже будучи при смерти, этот паршивец беспокоился о нем.

Дин выдержал внимательный изучающий взгляд Кастиэля, не позволив усмешке дрогнуть. Он взял под контроль все свои страхи, обиды и гнев и отодвинул их на задворки сознания, где смог бы разобраться с ними позже. Потому что если начнет сейчас, то сломается, а он не хотел поступить так с Кастиэлем. Уж это с него причиталось.

– Правда или вызов, Дин? – спросил наконец Кастиэль. Уверенность в его голосе не сочеталась с бледностью лица и тем, как он держал по швам напряженные руки, пока по телу пробегала судорога.

Дин пожал плечами.

– Я мог бы сказать «правда», но мы оба знаем, чем это закончится.

– А если я скажу тебе уйти, ты послушаешь?

– Черта с два я оставлю тебя, так что лучше сразу придумай что-то другое, – категорически заявил он.

– Тогда поговори со мной, – попросил Кастиэль. Его взгляд – весь такой охеренно открытый и доверительный – резал без ножа.

– Поговорить, – повторил Дин, прочищая горло. – О чем?

Кастиэль с усталым вздохом закрыл глаза.

– Меня устроит любая тема, которую ты выберешь, Дин. Я не хочу засыпать.

– Ладно, я справлюсь, – попробовал Дин убедить самого себя. Его била мелкая дрожь, в поисках тепла он дотянулся до руки Кастиэля и заключил ее в свою, переплетая их пальцы. Кастиэль лежал спокойно, не делая попыток вырваться, и это было бы хорошим знаком, если бы неподвижность не делала его похожим на… блядь, даже мысли об этом причиняли такую боль, какой Дин не готов был признать, принять или даже почувствовать.

– Но, Кас, серьезно, тебе нужно открыть глаза, а то я начну думать, что говорю сам с собой.

Кастиэль не реагировал.

– Кас? – позвал Дин. От нарастающей паники голос пошел трещинками. – Кас. Кастиэль!

Но ответа не было, и сердце Дина упало.

Говорят, только потеряв, что имел, начинаешь это ценить. Старое непрошеное клише всплыло в уме. Дину казалось, что он на грани того, чтобы закричать или зайтись идиотским смехом, и на мгновение он почувствовал себя настоящим психом. Упущенные возможности и невысказанные слова – главная составляющая скорби и сожаления – издевательской насмешкой маячили на краю сознания. Как никогда ясно Дин видел, что мог бы сказать и сделать. Но уже поздно. Он снова остался один. Все не должно было этим закончиться.

– Кас... не поступай так со мной, открой глаза, – шептал он разбито, склонившись над лицом Кастиэля, но ничего не происходило. Все то же молчание. Все те же закрытые глаза. Где-то между первым и вторым ударом сердце Дина разбилось.

Он заплакал. В груди словно образовалась открытая рана, но это уже не имело значения. На самом деле, больше ничего не имело значения – ни Апокалипсис, ни судьба их неладного мира. Мир, по мнению Дина, мог поцеловать его в задницу. Он теперь вне игры. Хватит с него сражений, хватит семейного дела. Хватит семьи, потому что последний, кто в ней остался, в настоящий момент прикладывал все усилия к уничтожению своей души во имя великого блага, и Дин был не в силах его спасти. Сэм должен был помочь себе сам – теперь Дин это понимал. Стал понимать довольно давно. И впервые он мог с этим жить. Мог бы, если бы все еще был заинтересован в жизни. Сейчас он чувствовал себя выжатым, опустошенным, сломленным и просто хотел лечь спать.

Легонько поцеловав Кастиэля в нахмуренный лоб, Дин осторожным движением убрал его голову со своих коленей и, в последний раз задержав взгляд на его лице, лег на землю рядом, а руки обернул вокруг его тела.

Грудь Кастиэля медленно вздымалась и опускалась. Это ничего не значило, и вместе с тем это значило миллион разных вещей. Но Дин – всего лишь человек – был не в силах помочь ангелу. Он хотел бы помолиться, но не знал, как, и кроме того, все приходившие на ум слова обретали форму имени. В первый раз за очень долгое время это было не имя его брата.

Прижимаясь к Кастиэлю, Дин ждал. Будет это демон или ангел, или само здание похоронит их здесь вдвоем – плевать, если честно. Все, что его волновало, – беспокойное слабое дыхание лежащего с ним существа.

Кастиэль говорил, что на все воля божья. Дин никогда всерьез не задумывался о Боге – не было повода, – но в нем еще теплилась искра надежды, что все будет хорошо, потому что надежда – живучая стерва и умирает-таки последней.

Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло с момента, как потерял сознание Кастиэль, до того, как Дин внезапно почувствовал знакомый легкий ветерок за спиной. Он открыл глаза, не зная, плакать или смеяться, но вместо этого тихо произнес имя прибывшего:

– Уриэль.

 

Когда это произошло в последний раз, мир висел на волоске, и игры закончились.

Прошло три недели с тех пор, как Кастиэль чуть не умер. Две недели и три дня – с тех пор, как Уриэль, заметно раздраженный и сердитый, заглянул к нему сообщить, что Кастиэль поправляется. Неделя и день – с тех пор, как Уриэль появился снова, на этот раз усталый и мрачный, и сказал, что еще одна Печать, шестьдесят пятая, была сломана. И три дня с того момента, как Дин позвонил своему брату, чтобы сказать ему лишь три слова. И день с того, как Сэм сделал то же самое.

Как видно, до хрена всего может случиться за три недели, но Дин все еще ждал. Должно было произойти еще одно событие, и Дин начинал понимать, что у терпения тоже есть свои плюсы.

Когда он разрешал себе вспомнить тот день три недели назад, Дин не думал ни о крови на груди Кастиэля, ни о выражении боли на его лице. И уж точно не думал о том отвратительном чувстве внутри, когда ему казалось, что Кастиэль мертв. Эти воспоминания останутся в его голове, в своей собственной папке под названием «Ад, дубль два», и он должен избегать их любой ценой. Вместо этого он размышлял над чувством, которое возникло у него при появлении Уриэля. То было странное чувство. Такое он однажды уже ощущал: когда Кастиэль поцеловал его в церкви пару столетий назад, и именно поэтому он сумел его определить.

Прощение, умиротворение и любовь.

Бог простил его. Дин не знал, почему, особенно учитывая то, что он хотел украсть одного из Его ангелов и никогда не возвращать, но простил. Кастиэль умирал, но все-таки выжил. Впервые Дину было разрешено сберечь любимого. Без каких-либо сделок и продаж душ.

Любимого.

От этой мысли он до сих пор ощущал себя гребаным подростком, втюрившимся в первый раз в своей жизни, – бабочки в низу живота, потные руки, мечтания… ну, полные «Девять ярдов». Осталось только начать вырезать на деревьях «Дин + Кас = ♥».

Но да, он действительно полюбил – впервые; полным набором «больше жизни», «раз и навсегда», «суждено судьбой» и прочей чепухи. Чего и следовало ожидать, в свой первый раз он влюбился в ангела и в самый разгар войны между Небом и Адом.

Дин Винчестер полюбил ангела. Даже группе «Alanis Morisette» с ее песней «Ironic» такое в голову не могло прийти. Самое странное, что Дину было плевать. Плевать на возможное богохульство или на то, что словами «трагедия как она есть» можно было с успехом озаглавить их ситуацию. Черт, ему было плевать даже на мужской вессель. Ему не плевалось только на то, что он любил Кастиэля. И сам ангел… ну, Дин не мог быть уверен на все сто, особенно из-за всем известной фигни с отсутствием эмоций у ангелов, но было что-то большее в глазах Кастиэля, когда тот смотрел на него. Что-то, что скрывалось за нежностью, состраданием и раздражением, которыми обычно были полны взгляды Кастиэля. Но Дин не мог знать наверняка, не видя ангела.

Еще три недели назад Дин бы взбесился из-за нового поворота в своей личной жизни. Мужчина, которым он был тогда, сейчас бы лежал в постели с каким-нибудь жаждущим женским телом, пытаясь сделать все возможное, чтобы выебать Кастиэля напрочь из своей системы. Алкоголь тоже, наверное, стал бы верным помощником. И все-таки даже сейчас с ним иногда такое случалось. Когда он не мог уснуть, когда вспоминал, насколько же мир уже погряз в дерьме, тогда ему снова всего этого хотелось. Потому что, как Дин недавно обнаружил, ему все еще было сложно представить себе любое развитие событий с Кастиэлем, включающее в себя «они жили долго и счастливо». Даже если на земле не настанет Ад. Но тем не менее все, что ему оставалось, – это вспоминать пустоту в груди, которую он ощущал, когда думал, что Кастиэля больше нет и он никогда не вернется. Как будто его души тоже не стало, и серьезно, в чем же тогда смысл жизни, если душа мертва?

Поэтому Дин ждал. Каждый день на протяжении последних трех недель он ждал появления Кастиэля. Он понятия не имел, что сделает или скажет, когда ангел наконец придет, чтобы увидеться с ним, – а он придет, Дин был абсолютно в этом уверен, – но был не намерен упустить подаренный ему второй шанс.

И когда Дин наконец услышал знакомый звук, похожий на хлопанье крыльев, то понял, что его ожиданию пришел конец.

– Здравствуй, Дин, – произнес неторопливо Кастиэль, и звук его голоса затмевал любую музыку, которую Дин когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. Включая Металлику.

Дин медленно поднялся с кровати, его взгляд был прикован к лицу Кастиэля. Тот выглядел… нормально. Может быть, он стал бледнее, чем обычно, под глазами появились темные круги, но ничего больше на его лице не говорило о смерти, крови и боли, как тогда, когда он в последний раз видел Кастиэля.

– Ты жив, – вырвалось у Дина, его губы спешили вперед мыслей, и Дин хотел врезать себе за это. – В смысле… я знал, что ты жив, Уриэль мне сообщил, но… я тебя не видел, а теперь ты здесь. Живой, – глупо закончил Дин, мечтая о том, чтобы в земле разверзлась дыра и поглотила его. Почему? Потому что ему было чертовски стыдно.

– Сейчас я чувствую себя хорошо, Дин, – неторопливо сказал Кастиэль, слегка наклонив голову набок, и вот он, тот самый пристальный взгляд «я-хочу-залезть-в-твои-мысли», и Дин застыл под ним; часть его была напугана и смущена, желала улизнуть и спрятаться, но другая часть – большая – хотела, чтобы из всего беспорядка в его голове Кастиэль вычленил слова «я люблю тебя». Но Кастиэль моргнул, его лицо приняло обычное каменное выражение, и Дин внутренне закатил глаза. Конечно, легко не будет. Когда ему вообще в жизни что-то давалось легко?

– Ну, – Дин прочистил горло, не зная, что сказать или куда посмотреть. Да с чего бы ему вообще так себя вести? Он уж точно не краснеющая девственница или невинное дитя с чистыми помыслами. Но, бросив взгляд на Кастиэля, он почувствовал боль в груди. Так что да, может, Дин и находился дальше всех от описания «невинный», но вся эта ситуация для него была нова, а в мире не существовало книги «Как ухаживать за ангелами для чайников», которую он мог бы прочесть. – Уриэль сказал, что осталась последняя Печать.

 

Эти слова вылетели из него прежде, чем Дин успел хотя бы подумать – снова, – и он мысленно вздрогнул.

Отлично, Дин, ничто так не настраивает на романтический лад, как разговоры об апокалипсисе.

На лице Кастиэля пролегла тень, отчего он стал казаться еще серьезнее.

– Верно, – вздохнул Кастиэль. – Но последнюю Печать труднее сломать, и мы не позволим этому свершиться, Дин. Когда придет время, Лилит будет остановлена, и этот мир снова окажется в безопасности.

В голосе Кастиэля была слышна нотка упрямой решимости, а во взгляде неожиданно проявилась жестокость. Сейчас Дин на самом деле мог разглядеть слабое золотое сияние, подчеркивающее контуры невидимых крыльев. Кастиэль выглядел… ну, величественно, и одновременно – до чертиков пугающе. Дыхание сперло, а сердце таранило грудную клетку, пытаясь выбраться наружу, но вовсе не от страха. Дин давным-давно перестал бояться Кастиэля. Но в животе появилось странное ощущение, ноги подкашивались, а в голове бились слова «мой» и «ангел», и Дин думал, что задохнется от чистой и сильной любви к Кастиэлю.

Но Кастиэль еще раз глубоко вздохнул, закрыл на секунду глаза – и снова стал Касом, выглядя не серьезнее, чем любой типичный мужчина, одетый в странный тренч, с криво повязанным галстуком и торчащими в разные стороны волосами, и за это Дин любил его еще больше.

– Кас, – произнес Дин, стараясь дышать глубоко и спокойно. – Мы можем забыть об апокалипсисе хотя бы на денек? В смысле, я знаю, что это важно, но мне нужно отдохнуть. И тебе тоже.

– Ангелам не нужны выходные, Дин, – недоуменно ответил Кастиэль. – Такова наша сущность.

Дин раздраженно закатил глаза.

– Ну же, Кас, – сказал он, широко улыбаясь. – Всего один денек!

– Дин, – Кастиэль вздохнул. – Это…

– Это вызов, – дразня, перебил его Дин, сузив глаза.

Кастиэль моргнул.

– Ты берешь меня на слабо? – переспросил он с недоверием в голосе.

Дин пожал плечами.

– Ну да, это же наша с тобой фишка, любимая игра. Типа как мы с Уриэлем взаимно ненавидим друг друга.

– А если я хочу из нее выйти? – задал очередной вопрос Кастиэль, его лицо стало еще серьезнее, и Дин внезапно забеспокоился.

– Ты играл со мной раньше, – сказал он твердым голосом. – К чему останавливаться?

– Потому что я никогда по-настоящему не играл с тобой, Дин, – просто ответил Кастиэль, и Дин резко испытал разочарование, окрестив себя идиотом. – Я только хотел, чтобы ты был откровенен со мной, но ты никогда не позволял себе этого.

Дин наклонил голову.

– Что ж, это слегка путает все мои планы, – произнес он, пытаясь говорить по-прежнему беспечно, но совсем сдержать сожаление все же не получалось.

– Если тебе что-то от меня нужно, Дин, – мягко сказал Кастиэль, шагнув ближе к Дину, – ты всегда можешь спросить.

Дин раздраженно закатил глаза.

– Да, я мог бы спросить тебя о последней Печати или о том, как же, блин, мы собираемся остановить эту суку, чтобы она не разнесла наш чертов мир, – выплюнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он чувствовал раздражение и злость, даже ощущение того, что его предали – из-за признания Кастиэля, и он не мог остановиться, не мог не наброситься на него, даже чувствуя, что второй шанс утекает сквозь пальцы. – Но я смертельно устал от этих разговоров.

– И о чем же тогда ты хочешь спросить на самом деле? – задал вопрос Кастиэль.

– Не знаю, – огрызнулся Дин. – Что-нибудь… все. Что ты делаешь, когда не уничтожаешь демонов… пробовал ли ты когда-нибудь пирог или пить пиво… что тебе мешает попробовать носить джинсы… ну, всякое.

– Зачем тебе это?

Дин сделал глубокий выдох и потряс головой, сдаваясь.

– Забудь, – сказал он и отвернулся от Кастиэля. Он так не мог. Черт возьми, он даже не знал, что пытался устроить. Сюрреалистичную версию первого свидания? Дружескую беседу? А друзья ли они вообще? – Просто забудь все, что я сказал.

Позади раздался странный раздосадованный звук, нечто среднее между вздохом и ворчанием, а затем на плечи легли сильные крепкие руки и неумолимо развернули его к себе. И до того, как у Дина вообще появился шанс побороться с хваткой ангела, он взглянул в пылающие синим огнем глаза.

– Ты снова так поступаешь, – шепнул Кастиэль, на его лице не было ничего, кроме обычного спокойствия. – Говорить правду не так сложно или страшно, Дин. Правда даже может стать освобождением, так почему бы тебе просто не сказать, что ты от меня хочешь?

Дин моргнул, сглатывая и понимая, насколько близко они сейчас стоят друг к другу, что их тела соприкасаются от плеч до паха, ощущая, как пальцы Кастиэля прожигают дыры в его плечах.

В мозгу Дина произошло короткое замыкание, потому что нервные окончания посылали в него слишком много информации о тепле и близости, и цепкой хватке, и Кастиэле.

– У меня есть идея получше. Думаю, я покажу тебе.

С этими словами Дин схватил Кастиэля за голову и притянул к себе достаточно близко для поцелуя. Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как его губы коснулись губ Кастиэля, – это расширившиеся синие глаза, но ему было плевать. Плевать даже на то, что тело Кастиэля застыло, как и на то, что ангел продолжил плотно сжимать губы. Прямо сейчас было важно лишь не упустить момент. Если это первый, а также последний раз, когда ему удастся поцеловать Кастиэля, – что ж, тогда Дин собирался выжать из этого максимально возможное.

Его ладони продолжали лежать на затылке Кастиэля, но Дин знал: если бы ангел захотел отстраниться, он никак не смог бы ему помешать, так что это должно было что-то значить. Например, что Кастиэль позволял себя целовать, даже если не целовал в ответ. Дин всегда считал себя упрямым, а еще он умел целоваться. Так что он лизал и посасывал, дразня губы Кастиэля своим языком и зубами, и наконец, когда уже собирался отстраниться, когда ему стало просто необходимо глотнуть воздуха, Кастиэль издал приглушенный звук, который можно было одновременно принять и за хныканье, и за стон, и приоткрыл рот под губами Дина.

На вкус все было как всегда – мокро, тепло и сладко, но также стало совершенно очевидно, что это первый поцелуй Кастиэля. Он выходил беспорядочным и неуклюжим, их зубы сталкивались, а языки сплетались, и Дин уже задыхался без воздуха, но не хотел прекращать. Он понятия не имел, что заставило ангела передумать, но боялся, что если отстранится, то все кончится. Поэтому он продолжал целовать Кастиэля, и в нем росло то самое чувство счастья и тепла во всем теле, и именно так, черт побери, все и должно было быть, кому вообще нужно дышать…

А потом поцелуй закончился так же внезапно, как и начался; Кастиэль отстранился, но его ладони все еще сжимали плечи Дина.

Дин глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя неясный холод. Выражение лица Кастиэля трудно было прочесть, и ничего, кроме слегка опухших губ, не выдавало, что же только что произошло между ними.

– Ну же, Кас, – наконец сказал Дин, одновременно с мольбой и приказом в голосе, когда Кастиэль продолжил пристально на него смотреть. В планы Дина не входило подталкивать Кастиэля, и теперь, глядя на застывшее выражение на лице ангела, Дин очень сильно хотел прибить себя за то, что не подумал как следует. Но сожалеть было поздно, и ему совсем не хотелось придумывать какую-нибудь историю о том, что поцелуй входит в план по спасению мира. Кроме того, он хотел узнать, есть ли у него какие-нибудь шансы с Кастиэлем. И понравится ли ему правда или нет, но он должен был ее услышать. – Сделай же что-нибудь. Скажи хоть слово. Поцелуй меня или прикончи, но не…

Ему так и не представилась возможность закончить свою мысль – ее продолжение увязло в новом поцелуе. И, с ума сойти, он не шел ни в какое сравнение с предыдущим. Кастиэль накрыл Дина своим ртом, как будто пытался напиться им. В движениях его губ не было ни нежности, ни эротичности – только раж и крайняя степень нужды, и хотя Кастиэль не до конца освоил технический аспект, его энтузиазм компенсировал это с лихвой. Его язык властно скользил во рту Дина, изучая и запоминая. Кастиэль целовал его так, как если бы Дин был оазисом посреди раскаленной бескрайней пустыни, в которой он провел все свое существование.

Дин разорвал поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание, и с неистовым отчаянием стал сдергивать с Кастиэля одежду, втайне еще боясь, что в любой момент все закончится. Что Кастиэль стряхнет наваждение и исчезнет из комнаты. Вполне в его духе. В мгновение ока он мог без следа раствориться в воздухе – Дин знал это, как никто другой. Но пока что Кастиэль не демонстрировал признаков того, что хотел уйти, – вообще-то он даже позволил Дину снять с него плащ, дал увлечь себя ближе к кровати и затем на нее толкнуть, а сам все время просто смотрел на Дина безумными глазами. Сейчас эти глаза помутнели от желания, но в обращенном к Дину взгляде ясно читались доверие и чистота. Сквозь пелену возбуждения, застилавшую его разум, Дин почувствовал укол вины.

Он упал на колени перед кроватью и попытался сглотнуть.

– Кас, а это… – начал он неуверенно. Внутренний голос кричал заткнуться к ебаной матери и брать, пока давали, или пока кто-нибудь снова не вмешался, но Дин задушил его, потому что как бы сильно он ни хотел Кастиэля – черт, да его буквально трясло от нетерпения закончить то, что они начали, – тащить ангела на дно за собой Дин не собирался. – Если мы это сделаем, тебя накажут?

Кастиэль понимающе улыбнулся. У Дина от этой улыбки внизу живота разлилось тепло.

– Дин, – тихо сказал Кастиэль, присаживаясь и заключая его руки в свои. – Множество дорог ведет к вечным мукам. Но любовь в их число не входит.

Реальность разбилась сама об себя, и все вокруг прекратило существование. В целом мире осталась только эта комната и двое в ней.

– Любовь? – выдохнул Дин. Бред какой-то. Он вдруг испугался, что это – все это – было каким-то больным и запутанным сном и что вот сейчас он проснется в Аду, глядя в ухмыляющуюся рожу Аластара. Потому что так не бывает. Ангелы не влюбляются в людей. Они совершенно точно не влюбляются в людей, отзывающихся на имя «Дин Винчестер». – То есть, ты… меня? _Меня?_ За что?

Кастиэль сразу же посерьезнел.

– Ты заслуживаешь всей любви этого мира, Дин, как, впрочем, и многих соседних миров, – сообщил он торжественно, как будто зачитывал клятву. Но потом уголки его губ поползли вверх. – Хотя лично я люблю тебя, потому что могу. И потому что не знаю, как не любить. Ты человек, любить которого очень хочется.

Дразнящие нотки в его голосе вывели Дина из ступора. Он широко улыбнулся:

– Господи, как же я тебя люблю.

Потрясение, изумление и невероятное счастье раздулись в груди настолько, что казалось, она скоро лопнет. Дин приподнялся, чтобы забраться на Кастиэля верхом.

– Я охрененно тебя люблю.

И потом они занялись любовью – тщательно и неспешно избавлялись от слоев одежды, терлись кожей друг о друга, переплетались губами, руками, ногами.

Дин целовал и касался каждого сантиметра на коже Кастиэля, оставляя то зубами, то пальцами крошечные отметины как символы обладания, хоть и знал, что они не продержатся долго. Он очерчивал ладонями контуры тела Кастиэля, срывал с его губ задушенные стоны, заставлял изнывать и выгибаться под ним, запрокидывая голову. Зрелища красивее Дин никогда не видел.

Когда Кастиэль сам тянулся к Дину, его прикосновения были воздушно нежными, почти благоговейными, как будто Дин мог разбиться в его руках. Как будто являлся чем-то настолько драгоценным, что заслуживал его обожание. Кастиэль проследил каждый участок его голой кожи руками и ртом, вызывая у Дина дрожание и мольбу.

Каждый поцелуй, каждое тихо выдыхаемое признание, проливаясь с губ Кастиэля, освобождало Дина. Он перестал быть старшим сыном Джона Винчестера и братом Сэма Винчестера. Исчез даже парень, который провел сорок лет в Аду. Остался только Дин. Человек со стремлением жить, дышать, быть счастливым – и он чувствовал себя неебически прекрасно.

Когда, наконец, Дин вошел в Кастиэля, тот прогнулся навстречу его толчкам, смотря на него неотрывно, и Дин подумал, что знает теперь, на что похож Рай. Кастиэль кончил, шепча его имя, – Дин последовал за ним практически сразу. Оргазм расколол Дина вдребезги и собрал в нечто новое, укрепляя в нем веру, что этот Рай был для него единственным возможным.

Позже, насытившись и выдохнувшись, но все еще переплетаясь телами, они лежали в постели, и, устраивая голову на груди Кастиэля, Дин с удивлением кое-что понял.

– Эй, Кас, – сказал он, приподнимаясь, – а ведь даже если бы я ничего не знал о конце света на горизонте, все равно сейчас подумал бы, что он скоро наступит.

– Не могу сказать, что вижу смысл в твоих словах, Дин, – нахмурился Кастиэль.

Дин развернулся и поцеловал его грудь.

– Ну, Кас, – а затем еще раз, – я же счастлив, – и еще раз, до трепета в ресницах и перехваченного дыхания. – Это определенно знак, – он победно усмехнулся.

Морщинка между сдвинутых бровей Кастиэля пролегла еще глубже. Не успел Дин опомниться, как оказался на спине, а его руки были крепко зафиксированы над головой.

– Я повторю это в последний раз, Дин, – прошептал Кастиэль рядом с его ухом. Дин испытывал серьезную проблему с концентрацией – вжимавшее его в матрас тело чертовски отвлекало от сути, не говоря уже о низком рокочущем голосе. – Ты достоин любви и счастья. Прими это раз и навсегда, или я заставлю тебя принять.

Кастиэль слегка отстранился, и Дин едва удержался от того, чтобы жалобно не заскулить.

– Очень рад, что ты так думаешь, Кас, потому что мне для счастья кое-что нужно, и ты как раз можешь с этим помочь.

– И что же тебе нужно? – Кастиэль склонил голову.

– Ты, – просто ответил Дин, глядя ему в глаза. – Это значит, что ты должен все время торчать со мной. Никаких внезапных исчезновений и почти умираний.

Кастиэль хлопнул ресницами. Его лицо засветилось от выражения безусловного принятия и любви.

– Тогда мы повязаны, Дин, – сказал он тихо и дал Дину освободиться, чтобы накрыть рукой выжженный след на его плече. Свой след. – До тех пор, пока я буду тебе нужен.

– «Навечно» меня устроит, – предложил Дин.

– Значит, навечно.

Их губы встретились, и Дин успел подумать, что Кастиэль, возможно, все это время не ошибался. Правда могла быть приятной. Но это не означало, что Дин откажется от соблазна снова бросать ему вызовы. В конце концов, Кастиэль до сих пор не показал свои настоящие крылья.


End file.
